Sencei
by Saku-san
Summary: This is the prequell to the up comeing 'Roadagens' accadmy for boys. Kazuki Has a younger brother, Kabuki. What happend to him on his 14th birthday?One Shot. Rated M for lemon rape.


Hello All, For those of you who read my bio, then your expecting this.. IT"S MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY! KABUKI-CHAN! He's so cute. Now to explain, Kabuki is Kazuki's little brother. He suffers from mild depression because he's not the successor to the thread clan, but other then that he just a cute little angle. Also, He looks a lot like Kazuki, only, more boyish, with shoulder length, full chestnut hair. (Picture a younger Kazuki with his hair cut right above the bells, Fan Girls start balling NO STOP CRYING! IT'S JUST AN EXAMPLE) Well this is his intro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, but I do Own Kabuki and Eacto…the main Characters…

Warning: Rape, Depression, sorrow, and…. Yeah….

'I'm Not Kazuki'

Eacto's P.O.V

The sun gently poured into the room as I stand there, watching my little pet sleep. He just looks so innocent lying there. Like a creature born of pure earth and beauty. When I have my way, he will be my own, just like his brother, Kazuki Fuchion.

"Hmmm," A low groan escapes my love's sweet pinked lips, and he roles over ever so gently in the white and brown bedding.

Smiling I make my way over to the sweet boy's bed and Sit down next to him, and start to gently run my fingers though his stunning gold brown hair. He's so lovely. I can't wait until he turns 14.

Flash Back

"Don't Worry My sweet, It won't hurt so much after I'm in," Eacto stared down at the frightened Kazuki underneath him. His hair is a mass, lying all around the cute looking boy and even in his face. He looked absolutely stunning in Eacto's opinion.

"B-But you're a guy." Eacto smirked and leaned in to nibble the boy's ear.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because, you…. Kissed me…."

"You don't like me?" Kazuki shook his head frantically.

"NO! Not like that!"

"Kazuki, that hurt, and after I went to all the trouble to give you a nice 14th birthday."

He continued to nibble the ear that he seemed to be infatuated with.

"I'm sorry. Your right, but I can't do th-"

"Yes you can," Eacto moved his face to right in front of the boys so that their foreheads were touching, A stern look over his features.

"And you will."

End Flash Back

Eacto's P.O.V

I smile at the found memory of the past love with the sweet Kazuki. I looked down again at Kabuki, with whom I was currently travailing around with, so he could learn manners, and string techniques. I am his Sensei (Teacher/Mentor) Kabuki had to listen to my commands, but first I had to get the boy to trust me.

"Eacto?" I'm pulled out my thoughts by the delightful sound of my pet's confused voice.

"Your Awake, Ogaki deska O neko wa?"(How are you doing my kitten?)

My loves face turns bright red at my line; He's so cute when he gets like that.

"I-I'm okay."

"Nani?"(What)

"I mean- Hai, gaki Des."(Yes, I'm okay)

"Very good, we need to brush up on your Southern Japanese"

"Why?"

"It's where we're going next."

"Alright."

I smile. His expression saddens a bit and again, and I'm enraged with lust for those pink lips. I run my finger over his neck and up to his chin and tilt his head ever so gently to face me. So for the first time, I lean in and gently press my lips to the soft pink ones that I've been craving for so long.

"Happy 14th Birthday, Kabuki-Chan."

Kabuki's P.O.V

Did he just…. Kiss me? No, I'm dreaming, he couldn't have- but he did.

"What!"

"Hold still now," Eacto leans in again and I freak out. The first thing that I try to do to prevent another kiss. It is the one thing I do to late. By the time I move my arm he already has his lips painfully crushed against my own. He's biting my lip, and sucking on it... Oh man, I wish he would stop... I'm scared, what if he wants to go further… I'm not ready, and even if I was, not with him.

"Oh come on Kabuki-Chan, I love you, and I've taken good care of you for your whole life. I think I deserve a little play time."

But why me? I'm only 14, I'm a virgin, and I intend on remaining that way, thank you very much. But unfortunately he leans in again and kisses me for the third time today and, I'm not even out of bed yet.

"I got you a birthday present."

Like I care why would I? He's so mean, and…and I hate him!

"Oh, thank you."

He smiles and reaches in under the bed and pulls out a black box about the size of a shoe, only square. He reaches out and hands it to me.

"I'll put it on for you, so close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and closed my eyes. I waited for a moment when something cold and soft came around my neck and got really tight. I almost couldn't breath for a moment, until it loosened it self and felt comfortably snug around my neck.

"Open your eyes."

Again, I do as I'm told and realize I won't be able to see it with out a mirror.

"Come with me into the bathroom."

I stand up, in a disgustingly obedient way and go into the restroom with him. Once I'm in he roughly puts his arms around my waist from behind and guides me to in front of the mirror.

"A Collar?" I said, both blunt and rude. I'm aware that I won't go unpunished for my rudeness, but I'm in such a state of shock. I look at Eacto through the mirror; His face is visible right behind me, on my shoulder a shit eating grin on his face.

"It looks nice."

"I'm not a dog."

"I know, you're my Neko."(Kitten)

I turn around in his arms and look directly into his eyes. I was ready to yell at him, but now, I feel more like dying then yelling. Eacto is standing there holding a lock. He smiles and loops it through the bars, and locks my collar on to my neck. Again, I don't move, I just stand there and watch.

"Don't get cocky Kabuki. I am, after all the only one who gives a rat's ass about you. Kazuki sure as hell doesn't. No one will ever fall in love with you, you're too feminine. No girl will ever like you. The only ones who will are boys, and even then you'll be their bitch."

"I-I will?" I've never thought of it like that. I knew I was feminine, but I thought girls likes feminine guys… I guess he's right though, girls like to be held by strong handsome men, not a weakling, like me.

"Not if you let me protect you. Otherwise, you'll turn out a fag, just like your disgusting brother."

"My brother is not disgusting!"

Normal P.O.V

Eacto gave one of his sinking smiles as he leaned in, and again, kissed the sweet lips that called out to him. It made Kabuki sick. He knew he owed a lot to Eacto but--- He was so … close. Too close, Kabuki hated it when the man got to close. He was always the type who likes to be left alone for the most part, but that never seemed to be of any concern to the ass of a trainer. He even made the boy call him Master Eacto, or Sensei. So naturally he called him Sensei. It only made sense is sounds a hell of a lot better then "master".

"If that's how you feel, but there's another gift for you on the table."

Kabuki was insulted that Eacto felt he could change the subject with such a cheap line, and have him go with it. He knew he wasn't stupid, the boy had been called a lot of names by the man, but never stupid.

"He's not disgusting…. And its okay, I don't need anything else. Thank you though."

There he goes again, being polite. Why can't he ever just tell the man off? Why did all the words that come out of his mouth always have to sound so polite? If he had his way he wouldn't even be here right now. He'd be miles away, gone forever, never to see any other human ever again.

"I know, but you need more then just one or two gifts on your birthday. It's a special day."

No its not! Kabuki could remember the one and only warning that his older brother ever had time to give him before he had to go train with Eacto, and that was, "Don't remind him of your 14th birthday, and if you can, skip it all together." He had just only figured out why his brother had said that.

"Okay…"

Again, always so damn polite, but as always he went over to the table and picked up the flat square gift box… And opened it, only to feel his stomach turn. He was beginning to think that all of theses gifts were more for Eacto's likening then his own.

"Cat…Ears…"

It was probably one of the rudest things he could let himself say. To be upset at a gift one gave you has always been rude, but cat ears….and a collar….He was getting more and more uncomfortable at the idea.

"Yes, cat ears, they'll look nice on you. I made sure to get a color that would match your hair."

Match his hair? How could he say that…. He didn't even want to celebrate his birthday…let alone put on cat ears and a collar for Eacto.

"Put them on."

'What! No… I don't want to … I'm not a lap dancer…and--' unfortunately he did as he was told, as Eacto again, dragged the upset boy into the bathroom to look at them.

'I look like one of those stupid ditzy anime girls…'

"Now, for the finishing touch…" Eacto reached in to his pocket, and pulled something out that was so small he couldn't even see it in his fist, either way; he lifted it up and hooked it to the front of the boy's caller. He moved his had to reveal a bell.

"A-a bell…Thank you."

Again, he's so polite, WHY! It was just a fucking bell! Probably a cheap ass one like at the pet so-

"Its not an ordinary bell, Kabuki."

Frozen in pure shock, could it be. Kabuki lifted his hand and tugged at the bell, it came off with ease. He extend his arm, and moved his fingers ever so slightly, and the beautiful cocoa threads that he so longed for came gently pouring out of the bell, only to create a web which mimicked the existing image in the boy's mind.

"It's- a- cocoa, bell." Kabuki said in one soft, quite breathe. He had finally managed to get the bells that he so loved, and wanted more then anything in the world.

"I'm glad you like it."

Calling the threads back into the bell, he spun around and threw his arms around Eacto's neck in a hug. A pair of arms came around his waste and held him tightly.

Flash Back

Eacto's P.O.V

I put my arms around the sweet waste of my beloved Kazuki as he threw his soft, loving arms around my neck. I knew he would be happy to get the bells. It's all he been thinking about for the last year. I smiled at the sweet sent of his soft hair in my face, he so cute. I can feel all of my blood rushing down to my soon to be erect member. Kazuki has no idea how absolutely sexy and stunning he is to me. Every nook and cranny on his lovely body is like the world to me, and I have been so patient. I think now is a wonderful time to take him.

"Thank you so much!"

I smile; he's always so polite to me. I love that about him.

"You know, Kazuki, there is a way you can repay me." He lets go of my neck, though I do not let go of his waste. He's just so light, and warm.

"How's that?"

More delightful words escape my love's sweet pink lips.

"Well you can start by," I pause in my sentence to lean forward and put my lips to the soft pink ones I've been longing for, for the last 9 years, and to my surprise, the boy kisses back for a moment. I pull back, looking a little surprised at Kazuki's unexpected movement towards me.

"Letting me kiss you?"

The boy didn't say anything, he looked at me with his hair messed up, and a little poofy, He looks amazing…

"Come on Kazuki let me have you."

His eyes grew big and he looked at me in pure shock.

"What, have m-- how?"

I smiled; I always kept him from anything that might enlighten him about sex. That was my job, but not to tell him, to show him. So, naturally, he's adorably innocent.

"Why, in sex, of course."

"Sex?" He said in a blunt, silently frightened voice.

"It's when I put my penis in you--"

"Penis?"

I frowned. I'm afraid Id kept him too innocent.

"This." I reach down and slide my hand under the waist of his pants and down to the crouch, and take hold of his member.

"H-Hey! Your no allowed to touch that!"

"Oh but I am, and I'm going to take mine and put it…"

I let go of the boy's not yet erect member and move my hand to his tight ass, and put one of my fingers on his tight little hole, "Here!"

I then thrust my moist finger in the boy's ass, which earns me a scream of pain from my little sweet. He throws his head back and holds on to my shoulders, as I have one arm around his waist and he has both legs, tightly griping my own.

"Nnneegggaahh!"

I smile, his voice is so sweet, in enters my ear like honey. I move away from the wall and start walking into the bedroom, still holding my pet. Once there I leaned forward on the bed, laying Kazuki on his back.

"Don't worry my sweet; It won't hurt so much after I'm in."

I stared down at the frightened Kazuki underneath me. His hair is a mass, lying all around the cute looking boy and even in his face. He looked absolutely stunning in my opinion.

"B-But you're a guy."

I smirk and leaned in to nibble the boy's ear.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because, you…. Kissed me…."

"You don't like me?"

Kazuki shook his head frantically.

"NO! Not like that!"

"Kazuki, that hurt, and after I went to all the trouble to give you a nice 14th birthday."

I continued to nibble That Ear that I seemed to be infatuated with.

"I'm sorry, your right but, I can't do th--"

"Yes you can."

I moved his face to right in front of the boys so that our foreheads were touching, a stern look over my features.

"And you will."

I lean foreword and start placing small, simple kisses all over the boy's neck. He's so cute; he even tries to push me off of him.

"Now Kazuki, if your not going to behave, I'll just have to tie you down."

The boy stared at me, in total and complete fear. I loved that expression.

"B-but why?"

"Because you are the most stunning creature, I've ever seen."

And with that I let my hands start to travel the boy's body. He just lies there, looking unsure about this whole thing. After a moment or so I start getting sick of the cloth barrier keeping my hands from touching flesh. So I take the bottom of his shirt, and pull it over his head with ease. And now, for those annoying pants.

I began to fiddle with the knot holding his pants up, once its undone; I slide my hand under the waist band, and pull off his pants and boxers, in one quick, smooth movement, leaving his entire body exposed to my eyes.

"Please…. Don't make me do this…"

I glance up at the boys face. Slightly annoyed that he wants me to stop, but It's alright, he'll come to my senses … I lean forward and kiss him gently," Don't worry, you'll like it."

I then continue with my view of the boy's member, it looks to be about 5 or 6 inches. The warm sun poured in over his body, complementing his hair and eyes, he's absolutely beautiful. Now, there's nothing I want more then to feel my bare skin against his. So I began the annoying task of removing my own close. Once that was finished, I pull the boys body against mine and began to place more kisses on his neck and shoulders. I then began to go all the way down to his hard nipple, I begin to lick, kiss, and suck on it. Once I feel that its been well fondled, I move to the other one moving my tongue around it, taking the whole thing into my mouth and sucking on it until I get a low groin from my pet.

"Kazuki, reach under the pillow and hand me the jar."

I look up and lock eyes with the chestnut haired boy for a moment before he does as he was told and handed me the jar of lubricant. I want him to enjoy it more then anything.

"What's that for…?"

I smile, he always been so cute. I look up and place a small kiss on his lips.

"Its 'Slippery Stuff', A lubricant so my penis will go into your sweet little ass smoothly."

The boy blinks a few times, but nonetheless nods. Smiling, I decide he should be more active so….

"Open the jar, and put some on me," I order him to do. He apparently knows it's a order for, even thou he looks upset, he opened the jar anyway and scoops some out with two finger, and then looks at me, slightly confused.

"On my Penis."

He blinks and looks down at my erect member for a moment before looking back up at me, slightly scared.

"That's okay you can do it .'…" he says.

I smile, he's afraid to touch it…

I take his hand, and guide it down to my now painfully hard dick. I place his hand on it, which feels better then I could have imagined.. I can feel cum on the tip of my member already.

"Slather it on Kazuki."

He closes his eyes tightly and, using both hands slathers it on... and my god what a feeling, his smooth, soft hand running over my member. It's amazing, a feeling I never want to forget. But alias once its on he quickly pulls his hands away and wipes them off on a towel. How silly, there just going to get messy again.

I slide my hand down the boy's legs and push them open, kissing his chest, and stomach all the while, it feels amazingly good on my tongue. I'm growing hungrier by the minute and my kisses become more rough, demanding. I need to calm down or else I might end up hurting my sweet little bitch.

"Hmmm..."

I allow a low groan to escape my lips, as my kisses continue to travel down, stooping to run my tongue down and around his navel, stroking it, and taking in the sweet taste, until, I feel his member brush up against my chin, I look down and there it is. His boner, I take it in my hand and Kazuki calls out in a moan, he so sensitive, and I love that about him. I stick out my tongue and gently lick up the drop of cum on his tip. He calls out again, and arches his back, he looks absolutely amazing, and then, I snap. I look down and begin devouring his erect cock, licking all around it, pumping it with my mouth, sucking, and nibbling gently on it, I can feel my own penis start to leek cum, and Kazuki's moans aren't helping.

"hhhmmmm Kazuki….." I moan.

I finally can't bare it anymore and take some of the lubricant and start applying it to the small hole on his ass. I insert three of my digits and begin massaging them in order to prepare him for my cock, when Kazuki calls out loudly, and cums right there in my arms, leaving a white liquid all over my stomach, and penis.

"Now, Kazuki, couldn't you have waited for me…" I say staring down at the heavily breathing boy.

Its alright, there is such a thing as to cum in one time. So I continue to occupy myself with his little ass, by pumping in and out, until I mange to slid one more digit in, so there now four. He moans again, this time garbing my shoulders and burying his face into my neck, he so cute.

Not being able to stand it any more I pull my fingers out and hold up my penis to insert, and slowly enter in my tip. The boy contract's slightly, I put my lips to his ear and nibble the soft lobe, he needs to calm down. After all I still have 8 inches to go. With that I start to gradually push in the boy's ass, and I keep pushing until It starts getting hard, I'm at the crick. I pull almost all the way out, leveling the heated boy moaning. Taking his waste, I flip him almost completely over, so he's lying on his face.

"Get on your knees my love."

Slightly shaken, he pushes himself up so he's on his knees, and I slide my arm around is waste, holding him up. Again, I push in slowly at first, and then I pull almost out. Faster this time, I push in, and then out, and then I thrust my full length into that sweet ass, if feels amazing, like having a warm roller go over your penis. The boy cringes and screams in pain. Oh how I love the sound of his pain. I start to thrust into him, deeper and deeper each time, never letting him fall down or stop. It feels so good. I continue until I feel my self on the verge of cuming, until…

I scream out and keep thrusting into, letting all of my seed flow out of my body and into his, never to find what they were originally intended to. Soon after I cum, the boy cums for the second time today, and lets even more of the sperm come out into my open hands…

I slowly pull out, and allow Kazuki to ease himself down on to the bed, with a look of sleepiness on his face; I follow his lead, and lay down beside him, pulling him gently into my arms. It's now time to rest.

End Flash Back

Eacto looked down at the now sleeping Kabuki, after he had given him the Bell; he got so excited that he dove onto him. And well, Eacto, being Eacto couldn't resist the smooth skin of Kabuki's neck, and the poor boy was so stunned that he, to put it bluntly, passed out.

"You know Kabuki-Chan; you're so unbelievably cute, just like your brother. Only, theirs something so different about you two… Your cuter, where as Kazuki, is pretty."

Eacto laid there running his fingers though the soft, silky hair the he loved to much. After he had to give up Kazuki, he searched for other cuties to take, but there hair felt more like iron wool, rather then the silk that he had so longed for.

"I'm not Kazuki."

Eacto jumped; slightly surprised that kabuki was awake. With his oh so common smile, he leaned in and gently kissed the sweet, pinked lips that belong to the even sweeter young man with whom he was so infatuated with.

"I know."

"No, you don't. I'm just a replacement for you last Bitch! You don't care about me at all! The only thing important to you is fucking sex!"

Eacto was taken back. The boy had never yelled at him like that before, or used that kind of language, but he was right.

"Is that really how you feel?"

Kabuki looked a little scared. Apparently he himself had not been expecting to be so rude, but nonetheless he nodded.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess, I'll just have to teach you a thing or two about respect."

"How?"

He looks so cute like that, frightened, and flushed.

"Sit up, and look under the covers."

Eacto's P.O.V

Kabuki, like the bitch he was sat up, lifted the blankets, and looked under only to see that I had undressed him before I tucked him in. His eyes big, face flushed, and hair proofed, I leaned forward and slipped two fingers underneath the collar, and pulled him into a kiss. The boy grabbed my arm, jerked it away from his collar, and started to climb over the blankets and trying to get away from me by crawling across the queen size bed, clutching a blanket in a sorry attempt to hide his member.

How useless, I simply reached out and took hold of his ankle, stooping him in his tracks. The boy froze and turned over so he was sitting on his ass, crossing over his legs, and holding the blanket like it was made of gold.

Smiling, I decide that now is as good a time as any to seduce the sweet kitten. So I pull his leg up to my face and start to kiss it right above his foot, it's surprisingly smooth and soft, with a rather interesting reason as to why. All member's of the Fuchoin clan when born are injected with an anti testosterone serum to keep hair from growing anywhere on there body except there head. I made sure to buy Kabuki nice smelling soaps. I remember that it took me a while to find the one common scent that fit him well, which was mint. Now back to the soft leg that I want to continue kissing. Kabuki was holding the blanket tightly and closing his eyes tightly. I guess he thought that if he closed his eyes and pretend I wasn't there, I go away, How foolish. I continue to place small, constant kisses slowly up his leg.

FAWHAM! Suddenly things black out and I feel a warm liquid on my face, and my nose hurt…a lot. After a moment or to of trying to regain my thoughts… I realize that… the little shit kick me in the face, and broke my nose! I go to sit up and feel extremely dizzy, and then like a flash, every thing is dark, and my head hurts like hell, I feel like I've cracked my skull.

Kabuki's P.O.V

I sit there in shock. I had just kicked Eacto in the face, and knocked him out. I was stunned; I had always thought Eacto was a lot stronger than that, I never knew that it would be so easy to know him out. Maybe I was just so scared that a kick in the face came easy. Well anyways now was a time to get away and never see the man again. I could be free for the rest of my life but, would that really be a good idea, I wouldn't be able to continue the Fuchoin clan even if they already had Kazuki, but running away would only make things worse, so he did what he had to do and stayed.

Kabuki got off the bed and went over to the dresser and got dressed. Once that was done he finally had a change to make a phone call.

Authors P.O.V

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

"Hello?"

The sound of a mans voice cam from the other line.

"Jubbi?"

"Kabuki, Is that you?"

"Yes, Hi Jubei, how are you?"

"I'm …wow, fine, did you want to speak to Kazuki?"

"Yes please," Kabuki lowered his voice to a loud whisper in fear of Eacto waking up and being, well, pissed.

"Kabuki, are you alright, you sound scared. Where is Eacto? If he finds you talking to me he'll be.."

"He's out cold."

"Why?"

"I knocked him out."

"Oh… how?"

"I kicked him."

"Good, I'll..."

"Jubei, Who are you talking to?"

Kazuki's voice came from the background.

"Kabuki, hurry he wants to speak with you before Eacto wakes up."

"Hello? Kabuki, what are you doing? If he finds you he'll--"

"I know, but I had to call you."

"Kabuki, what's wor-- Oh no. Kabuki, it's your 14th birthday isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, I never even told him my birthday, ever, and he tried to…" Kabuki stopped in the middle of his sentence, in fear that his voice might crack, and start to cry.

"Oh my god. Kabuki are you okay, did he rape you?"

"N-no, not yet. He tried to though."

"What did you do?"

"I kicked him in the face and knocked him out."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think he could be knocked out so easily."

"Kazuki, do I have to stay hear?" Again, Kabuki was on the verge of tears. He knew he had to restrain from talking anymore then he had to or the tears would start pouring.

"Kabuki… I'm so sorry, but according to the clan laws… You have to… I want to go and get you more then anything, I know what he's doing to you… he did the same thing to me."

"But Kazuki, this isn't right, I can't stand it."

"I know, Kabuki, what did he give you for your birthday?"

"I don't want to say."

"Kabuki?"

"A collar and cat ears," He remained quite.

"Did you take them off?"

"I took of the ears…but the Collar is locked on."

"I see, Kabuki, I love you. You're my little brother, and I want to protect you… I'll try to find you, but for now you had better hang up. If he finds you on the phone with me he'll hurt you, worse then he ever has me or you…"

"I know, but I just had to talk to y--"

"Kabuki, why are you on the phone?" Kabuki froze as Eacto's voice came crashing down on him. Even Kazuki was silent.

"I was just--"

"It that Kazuki?" Eacto's voice was stern, and quite, with silent rage.

"Say no Kabuki," Kazuki whispered softly.

"No."

"Who is it?"

"It's…someone with the wrong number."

"We're in a hotel, in order for anyone to call us the have to ask for us at the deck, so how is that possible?"

"Wrong room number, the deck got the last name wrong, this man is calling for a Shoma, not a Satome."

"Kabuki, if your lying to me, I'll kill you."

Kabuki froze, he was a dead man, that lie was so blunt and unthought-out.

"Hand me the phone."

Kabuki did as he was told, and Eacto took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eii, Wa , Nihon-go…" (I don't speak Japanese)

"Kazuki, your not very good at disguising your voice."

The whole time Eatco spoke he was calm, very calm.

"Eacto, please listen to me! I called him, I was worried, Please don't punish him."

"I never heard the phone ring, and how did you know our room number? And why did you conveniently call when I was knocked out?"

"… Please….He's so young."

"Kazuki, you know full well what I had planned for today."

"Eacto, no, please, don't do to him what you did to me."

"Oh Kazuki, at this point, if I do to him, what I did to you, he'll be lucky."

Kabuki sat there holding perfectly still, knees locked shut, hands close over the other between his legs, hair hiding his eyes as he hunched over. At this point in time, he was so scared… He couldn't move, even of he wanted to.

"Eacto, no. What do I have to do for you not to hurt him?"

"You have to come back to me…and stay with me forever."

"But, I can't make it there for at least 7 days."

"How do you know were we are? did he tell you?"

"No, we have a caller ID."

"Too bad, I want him now, not in 7 days."

"PLEASE ECATO DON'T!"

"Too late, have a nice day my sweet."

Eacto then hung up the phone, and there was silence. Without making a sound Eacto moved behind Kabuki, lifted him by the shoulders, and sat down in the chair he had just lifted Kabuki off of, and sat him on his lap. Eacto put his arm around his waist, Kabuki remaining as quite as he possible could. Eacto, then making quick, forceful movements reached down and undid Kabuki's pants, and jerked them off leaving a cut along his thigh and forcing him to sit back down on his lap. Holding Kabuki with one arm, he unzipped his pants with the other, and with out lubricant held his erect member to the tight little hole, and thrusts into it with all the force, and strength he had. Pain flew through Kabuki's quivering body as he grip on to the man's leg, he was beginning to feel weak and pathetic. Eacto took hold of his hips and kept thrusting in to him roughly until he took a moment to pause, in which time, kabuki fell back resting on Eacto's chest, his head on his shoulder, hair messed up, face red, and gasping for air.

"Comfortable?"

"I-I'm so pant sorry."

Eacto smiled and began to bite, and kiss, and lick roughly at Kabuki's neck. As the poor boy winced in pain.

"Would you like to move to the bed?" He asked in a disgustingly polite way.

"Yes."

"Good," Eacto pulled out of the boy, pushed him off of his lap and stood up, making his way over to the bed, leaving Kabuki sitting on his ass with his legs open.

"Get in here, now."

"Yes," Kabuki put his hands under him and tried to stand up only to fall flat on his ass again. He looked up only to see Eacto squatting down beside him, smiling.

"What's the matter, you can't walk? Legs to weak?" Kabuki nodded.

He was terrified of saying the wrong thing.

"Good," He leaned in and kissed his neck, right behind the ear, sending a shiver down Kabuki's back.

"Put your arms around my neck."

Kabuki was scared, but he did as he was told, hiding his face in the man's neck. All at once Eacto scooped Kabuki up into his arms and moved over to the bed, setting him down roughly.

"I'll use lubricant this time, if you're lucky."

Kabuki just sat there, letting his head hang so his hair hid his flushed, ashamed face.

"Please don't, not again."

He looked up a little, only to see Eacto standing with his back to him, a look of anger, and frustration, "What?"

"Please, don't?" Eacto turned around and stared at Kabuki with a blank expiration of anger on his face. The older man slowly turned around, and stared at him for a moment before stepping forward, and gently pressing his lips against Kabuki's scared ones. It was surprisingly sweet and loving, like it wasn't even Eacto at all. The boy almost wanted to melt in his arms.

"Did you like that?"

Kabuki looked up at Eacto, slightly confused that the man had been so sweet in his kiss. I mean, Eacto had always been sweet to Kabuki, nice, loving, but all at the same time perverted, never respecting personal space.

"Yes."

That was all Kabuki could say that he felt was an intelligent thing to say. It worked, If he had said no, he might have been angry. So letting Eacto know that he appreciated the gentle gesture rather then the rough kissing, and biting, or the sex. Maybe, just maybe, he could keep Eacto happy with a simple kiss here and there, and the occasional snuggle.

"Good, because that's the type of kiss, you'll only get, when your well behaved."

Oh no, this was bad. Eacto was trying to make him the one who wanted kisses and hugs, and sex. Well, that certainly didn't fit him.

"But- What if we…"

"Not now, I want sex."

With that Eacto crawled onto the bed and slipped his arms around the quivering boys waste. Kabuki, who was still wearing his shirt, took hold of a blanket and attempted to hide his exposed member. He wasn't ready to do it again; he was still in pain from Eacto earlier rage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kabuki rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms around the warmth lying next to him. He was surrounded by a sweet smooth silky sheets, and soft pillows.

"Kabuki, wake up Kabuki."

Kabuki Snuggled in to the warmth and pulled the blanket over his head. It took him a few moments to realize that the voice he had just hard, was not that of Eacto.

"Hhhhmmmm, who are you?" He said, sitting up quickly. Not really thinking about how he sounded. He hadn't even opened his eyes enough to look around.

"Who, what…. Eacto?" The man sitting there beside Kabuki chuckled and put his delicate arms around the half-dressed boy, pulling him in to a gentle, warm hug.

"Good morning, little brother."

"Kazuki?"

Kazuki smiled and hugged his younger brother again.

"Yes, Kabuki?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, I was closer to you then you thought."

"You were?"

"Yes, Jubei, Myself, and a few of his clan members, followed you and Eacto. To make sure nothing horrible happened to you, although, that didn't go very well, did it ?"

"Not really, He has always been nice to me before, until to day, he got all, kissy kissy, gropy gropy, rapie, rapie…."

"Did, he rape you?" With that question, Kabuki moved onto Kazuki's hug, and buried his face in his chest.

"I see, Kabuki. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do, to protect you, to keep you away from him forever."

"I'm just glad to see that you care about me. I was starting to feel a little neglected for a while there. But Kazuki, I'm sorry I was angry at you when you didn't come and see me right after you moved in with Jubei. I just now understand what you went through."

"It's alright little brother, your safe, for now anyway."

"Kazuki, what's been going on with you and Jubei? You guys are like best friends all of the sudden, what happened?" (A/N: Kabuki never knew that Jubei and Kazuki are a couple. After Kazuki went off with Jubei, he was immediately sent to go train with Eacto) Kazuki sat there, a little shocked. He had forgotten that he had never told Kabuki abut his relationship with the Needle user. Apparently Jubei forgot too, for when Kabuki said that he spat his tea all over the floor.

"Are you okay? Jubei, Kazuki, you guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Kazuki smiled and patted Kabuki on the back.

"Well, little brother, let's just say that Jubei and I are very close."

"So, your lovers?" Again, Jubei almost spat out his drink, but instead swallowed it in one gulp, which seemed to cut off the circulation of air. Kabuki, and Kazuki both chuckled, it had been such a long time since Kabuki laughed like that.

"Yes, we are, and we have been for almost 3 years."

"Really! Eeeeewwwwww! That's grodie."

"It is not!" Jubei said, in an angry voice, standing up, in an attempt to make his dominance known.

"Claim down Jubei. He was only joking but, he IS my brother, can you imagine YOUR brother in bed with someone and not get grossed out?" Kazuki said as Kabuki's eyes got large.

"I never thought of you like, that I just…..I…ewe……images…brain…ewe"

Aaaaahhhhhhhh Kazuki why did you have to….gross….!"

"Its okay Kabuki, You'll get used to it."

_Ding Dong_

"Ahh, Ginji's here!"

Kabuki's cheeks flushed furiously. He had a huge crush on Ginji from when he stayed at the Limitless Fortress, before he went to train with Eacto.

Flash back

"Mother! Mother!"

"Go Kazuki, we must make curtain you and your brother survive now, GO!"

"No, Mother, we can't just leave all of you here!"

"Kazuki, you and your brother must keep the Fuchion Clan alive now, GO!"

"But, where should we go!"

"The Limitless Fortress."

Kabuki stood the frozen in fear as the flames burst around him. He was going to have to leave his mother, and father, and the others…. But, at least his older brother would be there.

Next thing he knew his brother had grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from the burning fire. It wasn't long before Jubei came along and scooped up Kazuki and took Kabuki's hand and pulled them both out of the fire.

"Big Brother, are you okay!" Kazuki smiled kindly, at his point in time, Kazuki was 8, and Kabuki was 4, barley old enough to comprehend what had just happened.

After that, Kazuki, Jubei, and Kabuki went to the Limitless Fortress. It didn't take long for Kabuki to see why his mother had sent him there. Kazuki was already making his way up to the top. Then, when Kazuki was 13, Eacto came and took him away to train, leaving Kabuki with Jubei and Kazuki's new leader, Ginji Amano. Ginji was always looking out for Kabuki; he was always kind and sweet. When ever anyone tried to hurt Kabuki (which happened a lot), Ginji would save him. He became good friends with Shido, MakubeX, who wasn't mush older then himself, and then Him. All in all, life was nice. He felt safe, and like nothing could go wrong, and then he got a message that Jubbi had left the Limitless Fortress for a little while. Then not long after he heard that, Kazuki left Eacto, to go with Jubbi's clan, and then came back to the Volts.

It was then that he had to leave his beloved Him, and the person he loved most, Ginji, but he had always been a little kid in his eyes, so feeling hurt, leaving wasn't to difficult, thus leaving him to live with Eacto for four years.

End Flash Back

"Ginji's here!"

Kazuki looked over his little brother, whose face was horribly red.

"Do you still like him?" Kabuki was unsure of this. He couldn't be sure; he was after all, only 9 when he last saw the Lightning Emperor. Kazuki went over to the door and opened it to reveal Ginji, just standing there, looking very happy and perky.

It was then that Kabuki snapped. He stood up, and made a running leap and glommed Ginji.

" hey! Kabuki"

To his surprise, Ginji smiled happily and hugged him back.

The whole time he knew Ginji he was very sweet, nice, but cold. Never being happy, or annoyingly bouncy, but Kabuki liked the new Ginji... but, what, or who could have made such a drastic change in the man who he admired so?

"Gezz yearn-ball, There's a mini you!" Ban Mido said.

Kabuki looked up at the stranger, not letting go of Ginji quit yet.

"Who are you?" Ginji smiled and let go of Kabuki and hugged Ban.

"This is Ban, Kabuki. He's my partner."

"Get off of me Ginji; you know I hate it when you hang all over me."

At that point in time, Kabuki wanted nothing more then to tell him he should be grateful to have someone like Ginji hanging on him. Although he was a little shocked to see that the Ginji Amano that he had looked up to and liked so much being submissive to someone, he was still overjoyed to see him. The man was pretty handsome, and he didn't know him well enough to make any kind of judgment, so…

"I'm Kabuki, Kazuki's younger brother. Its nice to meet you!"

Ban seemed a little surprised to see the boy acting so forward.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

Kazuki smiled and put his arm around his neck.

"Kabuki hung out at the Limitless Fortress with Kazuki and Jubei, and then Kazu and I had to go train."

"Wow, you really are a mini Kazuki."

"I'm **not** Kazuki. I'm Kabuki, we're two different people."

The rooms got quite as every one stared at Kabuki, all of them were shocked at his blunt comment. Kabuki was always polite, and looked a lot like Kazuki, they were equally as feminine.

"That's right; he's a totally different person. I love him; he's my brother, not my mini clone."

Every one chuckled at the fact that Kabuki had worked up the courage to say that.

"Ban-chan, should we tell them now?"

"Tell us what?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, I was wondering if Kabuki would like to get away from Eacto for 12 years or so."

"YES!" Kabuki jumped up and threw his arms around Ginji's neck, he was so excited.

"Kabuki, what did he do to you?" Ginji made an effort to whisper it in his ear, so no one else would hear it. Kabuki tightens his hold on Ginji and burred his face in his neck.

"Did he rape you?"

This whisper was even softer. Kabuki himself had a hard time hearing it, but nodded nonetheless. Ginji hugged him a little more tightly and realized that everyone was staring at them (Ban, Kazuki, Jubbi everyone).

"Ginji, Eacto did a horrible thing to Kabuki, just like --"

"I know, he told me."

Kazuki smiled. It seemed likely that Ginji would be the one, other then Jubei and himself that Kabuki would be comfortable enough to tell.

"Well Ginji, are we going to tell them about it or what?"

Ginji smiled at his partner and let go of Kabuki, ready to tell him.

"Ban-chan and I know of this all Boys academy, 'Roadagens Academy for Boys'."

Kabuki stood there, a blank expression on his face.

"What does that have to do with us? I mean it would be nice to send Kabuki there, Eacto wouldn't find him, and the clan would except that as an alternative training, but…"

"It's probably for egg heads, right Ginji?"

Kabuki was hoping that Ginji would agree but...

"I'm the Head Master at Roadagens and Ban is the Head Master's adviser. We could get Kabuki in, no problem."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Ginji this is great, I completely understand how YOU would be the Headmaster. You were after all, the leader of the Limitless Fortress; of course if you can handle all of those criminals, then you can handle school full of teenage boys, with Ban's help of course."

"Well Kabuki, what do you think?"

Kabuki blinked, "What kind of school is it? Where would I stay after school let out, and on weekends, and...?"

"It's an overnight academy; you live there for the whole year. You do however get to come home for holidays and summer break."

"What's it like?"

"Well, you have to share a dorm with someone. Since you'll be a first year, you'll share a dorm with a second year, and same thing with third years, with forth years. So, more likely then not, you could end up with the same dorm mate your entire school career, expect for your last year."

"What type of classes do they have?"

"Well, things like Poisons, Fashion Design, Alchemy, Rifle Marksmanship Training…"

"I'm in!"

Kabuki's eyes lit up, he was so excited about going to an actual school, with real teachers, and real classmates…and a real dorm that he would live in, for more then 4 or 5 days at a time.

"Alright, the first day of school is September 3, but you'll need to be there on September 2 for orientation. H.I.V Testing, and Your Classes And to get your dorm, dorm mate,."

"Alright, I'll be there!"

FIN

Alright, Please Levee a review, and look for the now out, Roadagens, to go along with kabuki to this new school.


End file.
